Wicked Game
by xxwretchedandivinexx
Summary: Bam and Sy are best friends. Unfortunately, Sy hates Bam's other best friend, Ville. Bam forces Sy to meet Ville and, try as she may, she just can't resist him. When Ville goes back home to Finland and Bam and Sy join him, Sy meets someone from her past. Someone she was in love with, and may be still. Will Sy and Ville be together? Or will this blast from the past ruin everything t
1. Chapter 1

INFORMATION: Name: Sy Carolis Goes By: Sy Age: 22 Hair: Dark brown, naturally wavy/curly Eyes: Cerulean Style: Punk/Alternative Backstory: Born and raised in Charlotte, North Carolina. Met Bam Margera at Warped Tour in Pennsylvania a few years back while she was up there visiting her sister. Sy can't stand Ville Valo, though she really has no reason, other than the fact that she thinks he is a whore and a drunk. But, when Bam makes Sy get to know Ville, will her view of him change, or will Bam realize Sy was right all along? I turned and walked away, leaving Ville standing alone in the rain. As much as I hated parting ways like this, it was the choice I had to make. My love for Ville had only grown stronger these past few weeks, which made this harder than it should have been. Two Months Earlier... "Why don't you like him? You don't even know him." Bam said as he led me backstage. Bam had insisted on dragging me to this HIM concert. He knew how I felt about Ville, though I did like HIM's music. "You know why. I'm not going back there to meet him!" I tried pulling away, but Bam was stronger than me. "Yes, you are. How can you not like him when you've never met him?!" "Bam!" Bam stopped and looked at me. "What?" "I. Don't. Want. To. Meet. Him." I pronounced each word slowly and carefully. "Tell. Me. Why." Bam mocked me. "He's a melancholy drunk and there are always women all over him. I love his music, but I can tell that he isn't a good person for me to be around." "That's it? That's all you've got?" Bam stared at me in incredulity. "That's all I need." "Nope!" Bam grabbed my arm and started pulling me into HIM's dressing room. I finally gave up fighting, knowing I wouldn't win. Bam dropped me on the couch as I heard HIM wrap up their last song. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Bam was going to die. A slow, painful death. I couldn't believe he was actually making me meet Ville. It wasn't really that I had heard bad things about the guy, just that I had my own opinion from things I'd seen. Okay, maybe I was just assuming some of these things because he was a rock star, but still.. About ten minutes later, Ville trailed in behind the rest of the band. I had to admit, he looked good as ever. He was tall, dark and handsome, the brooding type. All of these attracted me to him, but there was no way I was going to confess these things to Bam. Instead, I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from Ville. Bam pinched me on the back of my arm. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me. "What's wrong with you?" Bam asked, a big smirk on his face. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you to everyone." I shot Bam a look. "Guys, this is Sy. Sy, this is Linde, Mige, Burton, Gas, and Ville." Bam motioned to each of them in turn. I waved halfheartedly at them. "Well, I really should be going now." I stood to go, but Bam grabbed my arm and jerked me back down onto the sofa. "You don't have to go anywhere. And, besides, I'm your ride home." Bam smiled and wiggled his eyebrows annoyingly. I rolled my own eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "So," Bam continued. "What are the plans for tonight?" "Well, I think we're all gonna get drunk, of course." Linde said with a grin. "Except me." Ville and I said at the same time. I smirked, then caught myself. I was supposed to hate Ville. I was supposed to be making a point. I ignored Bam's grin and frowned. "Well, since the two of you aren't drinking, how about you hang out on the bus and get to know one another a little better?" Bam suggested. I elbowed him in the ribs inconspicuously. Bam laughed and stood to follow the rest of the guys out of the dressing room, leaving Ville and I alone. Sighing, I stood again to leave. For real this time. Only, Ville stopped me. "Do you really have to go, love?" God, I almost died when he called me 'love'. But I kept my composure. Even though I was starting to question why I hadn't liked him. He was gorgeous. And sweet. And his voice was like Heaven. I realized that I hadn't answered him yet when he cocked his brow at me. "Oh…Uhmm…I guess we could hang for a bit. But I do have work tomorrow, so not too late." There. Nice, but not too binding. I smiled awkwardly and sat back down. Again. "Where do you work?" Ville asked, lounging in his chair as lazily as a cat. "Right now, I work at the mall." I said. "Right now? Does that mean you have other plans? Bigger plans?" Ville pressed. "Yeah. I want to be a singer." "What kind of singer?" "I want to be in a band, but none of my friends ever have enough time. So, I'm saving money and I guess I'll try to get a deal alone." Ville sat up and looked at me, then smiled. "Sing for me." "What? No." I scoffed. There was no way I was going to sing for Ville. Not now. Not ever. "C'mon. Please." Ville flashed that perfect smile and stared at me through his emerald-green eyes. I felt like punching myself. Perfect smile? No. "I'm not doing it." I stood to go yet again. "I really should be getting home though." I said for what felt like the millionth time. Ville stood, too. "I'll walk you to your car." I sighed. Shit. "I came with Bam. I guess I'll walk." "I don't have a car, but I can walk you home, if you want." Why was he such a gentleman? And how could I say no? "Fine." I gave in. The walk home wasn't that long. I lived in Charlotte, North Carolina. Bam was just down visiting me for a few days. This whole thing had been Bam's idea. And now, here I was, stuck with Ville when I didn't even like him. I had let him walk me home, though I knew it was not the right thing to do, considering how I felt about him. But the more we walked and talked, the more I found myself–again–questioning why I didn't like him. Then, about halfway to my house, a reminder came up and draped one long, white arm over Ville's shoulders and started running her black-tipped hand through his hair. The girl–or should I say…whore? Skank? Roadie?–had short brown hair and was dressed in very little. She had on a silver sequined mini skirt and a halter top that barely fit. Her high heels were too high and her lipstick was too red. And starting to smear all over Ville's neck. I stood there awkwardly and watched as Ville tried to push the girl away. Well, kudos to him for having will power. The girl stood back and looked at Ville, seeming hurt. But I knew better than that. She was going to get her way. Sooner rather than later. "Ville…Come on…You know you want to." She said, trailing one long finger down Ville's chest seductively. "Uhmm…I'm actually in the middle of something right now." Ville replied, removing her finger and motioning to me. "Oh, her? She can join." "Woah, no she can't." I said. "Look, whatever you guys do is between the two of you. Don't drag me into it." I turned to walk away, leaving Ville to the man-eater. A few minutes later, Ville came up in stride beside me. "You just left me back there." Ville looked behind him, probably to make sure the chick wasn't following him. "Yeah." Was all I said. "Why?" "You're a big boy; you can handle yourself. Besides, we're almost to my place anyway." Ville shook his head, which made me smile. Surely, he knew that I didn't like him. I stopped walking and turned to face him. "You can go now. I know my way. And she is probably still waiting, hoping you've changed your mind." I smirked at Ville's expression. Discomfort and confusion. "Do you have a problem with me?" Ville asked. Suddenly, I felt sorry for him. I felt bad for trying to be a bitch, no matter how well I had or hadn't done. "Did I do something?" I sighed. "Look, it's not really you. It's things like that–" I motioned behind us where we had left the roadie. "–and the rock star lifestyle. I don't know. I just don't like it. Bam seems quite fond of you, but all I see is a melancholy drunk whose always surrounded by women. It's not a very good image and I don't li–" Before I could finish, Ville's lips were on mine. Weird. I was in the middle of telling the dude that I didn't like him and he kisses me? And I wasn't objecting. Instead, I was responding. Geez, what was wrong with me? I pulled away and stared at Ville like he was crazy. "What are you doing? Why did you just kiss me?" I was out of breath from the kiss and the thinking and the lack of belief that I had actually liked kissing Ville. "I've never met anyone like you." Ville said quietly, as if he were studying me. "You don't even know me." I started walking in the direction of my house again and knew that Ville wasn't following me. That night, I lay awake in bed. All I could think about was that kiss. And the fact that I had totally betrayed myself. I was supposed to not like Ville Valo. I was supposed to think he was a bad influence. I was supposed to prove Bam wrong. I was not supposed to wonder why I hated Ville Valo. I was not supposed to think he was a good person. And most importantly, I was not supposed to have kissed him back! Eventually, I fell asleep. Though, I wasn't safe from my subconscious, either. I dreamed that Ville and I were dancing in the stars. Literally, floating thousands of feet above the rest of the sleeping world. Ville was twirling me around on a cloud, our lips nearly touching. A bang on the door woke me up with a start. I opened the door and Bam fell into me. "I was so worried!" Bam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing too hard. He smelled of booze and cigarettes. Ew. "About what?" I asked, pushing Bam away. I knew he was just drunk and making a big deal out of nothing. Surely, though, Ville had told Bam I was safe and home? "About you, dummy!" I shook my head and led Bam inside. Looking at the clock on the far wall, I noted that it was only after two in the morning. Bam was going to pay for this. I had work at eight the next morning. Ridiculous. After laying Bam down on the sofa, I said, "Didn't Ville tell you he walked me home?" "Ville? Is he here?" Bam stood up again and looked around the room anxiously. "What? No!" I pushed Bam back onto the couch roughly. What kind of girl did he think I was anyway? I didn't bring home random guys I did like, let alone guys I didn't like. Or…sort of didn't…oh, I don't know. "Right. Sorry. I'm going to sleep." By the time I had gotten Bam a blanket from my closet, he was out like a light. Good. I was too tired to talk anymore. The next morning, when I woke up, Bam had made breakfast. And guess who was sitting at my kitchen table, looking like he owned the place? "Good morning, love." Ville said, taking a sip of coffee from my favorite mug. I sighed inside and forced a smile on the outside. "What's for breakfast, Bam?" I asked. Bam was still at the stove, cooking away. He usually didn't do anything, so this must be a special occasion, or he was making up for waking me before dawn. "Eggs, bacon, toast, OJ and coffee." Bam smiled wickedly and handed me a heaping plate. "Jesus. I can't eat all this." I shoveled a forkful of eggs into my mouth. "What's this about anyway?" I asked after swallowing. "Can't I just make you breakfast every now and then?" Bam asked innocently. "No, actually. You always have an ulterior motive." "She's right, you know." Ville interjected. I shot Ville a look, which got me a look from Bam. I sighed. "I'm going to work." "You don't have to be at work for another two hours." Geez. It was that early? Oh, well. I wasn't going to sit here and deal with these two double-teaming me. "Well, I'll go for a walk. I'm going to go get ready and then I'll be leaving." I threw Bam his key I had given him. "Lock up when you leave." I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it, turned my radio up (making sure to listen to 30 Seconds To Mars, rather than my usual HIM CD) and jumped in the shower. Singing along with Jared Leto's voice on Stranger In A Strange Land, I thought about Ville. Why? I have no idea. I was so confused by how I felt about him. A part of me wanted to like him, but another, more stubborn part of me, had to not like him. It was a pride thing, I supposed. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, my black Rue 21 shirt, nametag and Converse. After brushing my naturally curly hair, I let it fall freely down my back and put on a little eyeliner. I nearly ran into Ville on my way out my bedroom door. "Crap! What are you doing?!" I gasped, a hand to my chest. "I heard you sing." Ville was leaning against the doorframe smiling mischievously at me. "Great. You're weird and creepy sometimes, you know that?" "I don't mean to be." Ville said defensively. "Well, you are. I have to go to work." I tried to maneuver around Ville, but he put his arm out and wouldn't let me. "Why won't you just give me a chance?" "I don't know you." "I'm not talking about a relationship. I just mean that you should get to know me before judging me so harshly." Ville did an about-face and left. I had no idea where Bam was. Probably waiting downstairs, leaving Ville and I "alone". And look how that had turned out. Now Ville hated me as much as I was supposed to hate him. But did I really hate him as much I let on? No time to think about it now; I had to get to work. VILLE: I got in the car with Bam. The tour was over and I was supposed to fly back to Finland tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I wanted out of this city, out of this country. I just needed to be back in my tower, writing music and painting. The only things I was good at. God knows, I wasn't good at love. Or whatever this was. Sure, I didn't love Sy, but it hurt me that she thought so lowly of me when she didn't even know me. Did other people think of me like that? Did they only see a sex icon? A 'melancholy drunk', as Sy so kindly put it? I sure hoped not. I told Bam to just take me back to the hotel. "What are you going to do at the hotel all day?" Bam asked, stopping at a red light. "Perhaps I'll brood all day and get drunk." I said darkly. "This is about Sy, isn't it?" "No, this about me. Look, I'll walk from here." I got out of the car and started walking in the direction of the hotel. Then I stopped. I realized that what I was doing now was just what Sy said I did. Brooding. I was sulking. About some girl's opinion. Some girl I had just met and knew nothing about. Why was I letting what she thought about me get to me at all? Maybe you should just forget about her opinion and do what you want. I thought. Bam hadn't followed me, so I called him. SY: On my way home from work, I decided to walk on into the city and buy something easy for dinner. I was thinking maybe pizza rolls or Subway. I passed by the bar and saw Ville inside. I laughed caustically to myself. Of course. He was exactly as I had thought. Fine. If he wanted to be like that, so could I. VILLE: I had been at the bar a lot longer than I realized. I wasn't even sure why the bar was open as early as it had been when I had gotten here, but now it was almost two in the afternoon. Geez. I decided to finish my drink and go on back to the hotel. Bam was in the corner, but he would be fine solo. I looked up just as Sy was walking into the bar and nearly choked on my water. Sy was dressed in a skimpy black dress and too high heels. What was she doing here in the first place? And why was she wearing that? Surely she knew how she must look. I stood and walked over to her, not entirely sure what I was going to say. What was I supposed to say? "What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like a slut?" Yeah, I was sure that wouldn't get me any brownie points. "Hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said when I reached Sy. "I'm sure you weren't." Sy replied venomously. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier." When Sy didn't say anything, I continued. "But why are you dressed like that?" "Dressed like what?" Sy asked innocently. So, she was playing with me. Fine. I could play that game. "Like a slut." Sy flinched, but recovered quickly. "That's not your concern." Sy smiled and strutted away toward the bar, where she leaned sexily back against it. Her long brown hair flowed gently around her shoulders, her blue eyes standing out against her dark lashes. She was beautiful. But she was devious, too. A guy who looked about 25 or so leaned casually on the bar beside Sy and started whispering to her. He twirled a strand of hair around one of his fingers and Sy giggled at something he said. I rolled my eyes and left the club. I sat down right outside the door cross-legged and leaned against the wall. After smoking a cigarette, I decided that I should go back inside and keep an eye on Sy. That guy she was talking to seemed pretty sketchy to me. Go ahead and call it jealousy if you want, but I didn't trust him. I flicked my cigarette butt and went back inside. Sy was no longer by the bar. I spotted her in the crowd of gyrating bodies, grinding on Mr. Sketchy. I sighed and sat at the bar, keeping my eyes on the two of them. What was with Sy? Why had she started acting like this all of a sudden? I mean, I knew she didn't like me, and I didn't really know her. For all I knew, she could do this all the time. But I had a feeling these actions were rare. I sighed and strode over to where Bam was sitting with a girl. He looked up at me and frowned at my expression. "What's up with you?" Bam asked. "You know that Sy is over there, dressed like a hooker, grinding on some random guy?" I replied. "What?" Bam asked as if I were stupid. "No she's not. Sy doesn't do that type of thing." "Doesn't she?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. I supposed he finally realized I was being for real, because he stood and looked over my shoulder. The expression that crossed his face then told me that he saw what I was talking about. I watched as Bam walked over and grabbed Sy by the upper arm. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked as if things were getting pretty intense. I decided to step in before things got out of hand. SY: I was lost in the music and the feel this sexy stranger's hands on my hips when I felt someone grab my arm. Bam swung me around to look at him. He seemed angry. "What the Hell?" I jerked my arm away. I noticed Ville walking toward us and knew this was all his doing. "What are you doing?" Bam asked. He gave me a once-over and, with a disgusted expression, turned to face the guy I had been dancing with. "I was dancing." I explained. "What's it to you?" "Dancing? It seemed a little more intimate than that." "Bam, I appreciate you trying to watch out for me, or whatever it is you're doing, but I can handle myself." "Apparently not, if you're just going to sleep with every Tom, Dick and Harry because he buys you a pricey drink." I slapped Bam across the face, which caused Ville to step between us. "Sy, calm down." Ville said. "Why can't you just mind your own business?" I shouted over the music. "I was just looking out for you." "Well, don't. Just leave me alone. Like I said, I can handle myself." I turned to leave, but Ville caught my wrist. "Can we talk?" "No. I'm going home. I'm not allowed to have fun, remember? Who knows, maybe I'll let some guy buy me a drink and then go have sex with him." I left Ville, Bam and my dance partner standing in the crowd of sweaty dancers. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

VILLE:

That night at the hotel, I lay in bed feeling terrible. I was leaving tomorrow and, as much as I wanted to leave, I didnt meant for things to go down like they had. Okay, so maybe that had been my intention. But afterwards, I felt like a terrible person and a schemer.

Sighing loudly, I sat up and dialed Bams number from him and called her. I wanted to apologize. I hated this game we were playing. It was exhausting and ridiculous. Why couldnt I just let her not like me?

**Sy answered. **

**s Ville.t hang up as soon as she realized it was me. **

**m sorry about everything that happened at the bar earlier today. I didn **

**s fine. I asked for it.**No, it** Now we were both just being too humble. In my opinion. I had expected Sy to yell at me or at least be angry with me. What had changed? **

**re going back to Finland tomorrow. You donm not mad about what happened. Just go back to Europe and live your life. You probably won Sy said. There it was. She was still angry, but she knew I felt guilty when I was leaving the next day. The thing was, I did want to see Sy again. I just didnt like me in the slightest. And judging by the fact that we had a back-and-forth relationship, it might be better if we avoided one another. Whether I liked it or not. **

**I hated this phone conversation crap. I would much rather talk about this in person. **

**Sy sighed. She hung up. **

**When I got to Syt she like me? Why wouldnt he understand about me not liking him? It was like he couldnt speak. **

**Finally, I said, **

**t like me.**I already told me I see in you is a melancholy drunk who is always surrounded by sluts and groupies. Sure, your music is great, but the person I see here isn

**t even know me.**I don

**t you just give me a chance?**Why should I?For one thing, I dont do one night stands, so those sluts and groupies who hang around me only hang around want to talk about this right now!Well I do! I

**t you dare call me a bitch! You donre attractive and a rock star, we should all bow down **

**Then Villet push him away. Even more surprisingly, I kissed him back. Ville grabbed my waist and pulled me to him until our bodies were touching in all the right places. I tangled my hands in his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

BAM:

I opened Syt having some weird dream. Nope, totally awake. I closed the door and went back out to my car. Sy and Ville? Kissing? What the Hell was happening?

SY:

I pulled away from Ville after what seemed like forever. Had I seriously just kissed him? What had I been thinking?

**I put a hand to my forehead and took a deep breath. This was just crazy. I looked up and saw Ville grinning from ear to ear. I asked suspiciously. **

**Ville grinned again. I noticed I was smiling now, too and stopped. Geez, why did he have this effect on me? All I wanted to do was hate him. My pride was at stake here. **

**I replied seriously. **

**Ville cocked an eyebrow, a smirk still playing at his lips. I win.**Win what?Whatever this is.I have no idea what you** I said, but of course I did. And of course he had won. I had given in. Damn. **

**ve won, what is my prize?**Hello?I** Bam said. **

**decent.**Come be back to collect my prize later. Love, Ville. I grinned in spite of myself.

BAM:

I opened the door to Sy's house and saw her smiling stupidly at some note. I just knew it was from Ville. I rolled my eyes and took the note from Sy. She gasped and tried to take it back, but I read it before she could.

Pursing my lips, I folded the note and handed it back to Sy. "So, are you and Ville, like, a thing now?" I asked patiently.

"What? No." Sy said too defensively. "He's just being obnoxious."

"Uh-huh. Sure. That's why you were grinning at his note like a high school girl with her first crush, right?"

"Shut up, Bam." Sy said seriously. "You know how I feel about Ville."

"I thought I did. Now, I'm not so sure."

"Did you talk to him when he left?"

"No. He just waved at me and kept walking." I replied.

"Anyway, why does it matter if I like Ville or not?"

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. Sy was my best friend. Why couldn't she see that I was in love with her? But wasn't that always the way it went...One friend loves the other, who just doesn't feel the same way. I supposed Sy would always see me as just a friend. "It doesn't matter, Sy." I turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Sy asked.

"I have to go tell Ville bye. He leaves in the morning."

VILLE:

I put my last bag in the taxi. I had been hoping that Sy would come around and be here to say goodbye to me, but she was nowhere in sight. Bam had come to the hotel the night before and told me that he knew Sy and I were...well...whatever we were. I wasn't even sure what was going on between Sy and I. All I knew was that I liked her. Apparently, more than she liked me. Frowning, I slammed the trunk closed.

Just as I was getting into the cab, Sy popped up at my side. "Can we talk?" she asked me.

"Uhmm..Sure." I said. I told the driver to wait, and sat with Sy on the curb. "What's up?"

Sy took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I don't know why I was so set on hating you; I didn't even know you. Hell, I still don't know you. But I would like to." Sy looked at me for the first time since we had sat.

I smiled. "I would like that, too. But I am leaving for Finland." I gestured to the taxi.

Just then, Bam rounded the corner, carrying two suitcases. "Wait! We're going with you!"

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Sy and me. I packed our stuff already." Bam said, out of breath.

"Wait. You packed my clothes? My underwear?!" Sy exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. You wouldn't wanna go commando all the time, would you?"

"Sometimes, I just want to kill you."

Bam smiled and shoved their bags into the trunk. "Let's go. Finland's waiting."

Two Weeks Later...

INFORMATION:

Name: Aaron Shyles Goes By: Aaron

Hair: Blue, Straight, Shaggy Eyes: Brown

Age: 23 Style: Punk

Backstory: Dated Sy for almost two years, then broke up with her because he moved to Europe. Sy never heard from him again, but she never forgot about him. Aaron was engaged, but things with his fiancee were on the rocks...

SY:

I had been in Finland for two weeks, and I was absolutely in love. The rivers and cities and forests were all beautiful and magnificent in their own ways. Not like Charlotte, all haze and noise.

Bam and I were staying with Ville at his tower. Getting to really know Ville was proving more and more difficult with Bam around. Sure, we all hung out together, but Bam was always there, making it awkward.

At the moment, Ville and Bam were up in Ville's room, doing only God knew what. I was alone for the millionth time, so I decided to go out. Maybe do some shopping. They probably wouldn't notice I was gone anyway.

I was walking up the street, trying to find an interesting store, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my ex-boyfriend, Aaron. My heart skipped a beat. He was so gorgeous, and I still loved him. Unfortunately. Last I had heard, Aaron was engaged to be married.

"Aaron, hey." I said. This was kind of awkward. I hadn't seen Aaron in almost six months. "I didn't know you moved to Finland."

"Yeah, I did. It's great here, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How long are you here?"

"I'm not sure. I'm here with Bam and a friend."

"Oh. So..." Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at me through his lashes. Gah, he was gorgeous. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Uhmm...Sure."

BAM:

Ville and I were up in his room, listening to Iron Maiden. I knew Sy was alone downstairs, but I really just needed to talk to Ville alone. About her. I had to know what he felt about her. I had to decide if I should tell him how I felt about her. Ville was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him, but if he wasn't going to go for Sy, I had to. I was tired of just standing by and being the best friend. I deserved to be happy. And if I got rejected...Hey, at least I tried, right?

I sat up and looked at Ville. He was lounging lazily on his bed; I was on the floor. "So, Ville..."

"So, Bam." Ville replied distractedly.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk."

He wasn't making this easy on me. "How do you feel about Sy?"

Ville looked down at me. "Why?" I hesitated. "How do you feel about Sy?" I still didn't say anything. "You love her, don't you?"

"Just forget it." I turned away from him and laid back down on the floor.

"Bam, you know you can tell me. And I won't pursue Sy if you have feelings for her."

"I know. But I also know that she doesn't have feelings for me. At least not the same kind of feelings." I sat back up. "I don't think it's fair for me to keep the two of you from being happy, just because I have a crush."

"Unless it's more than a crush."

"You're both my best friends. I wouldn't do that."

"Well, Bam, you're my best friend; I want you to be happy as well."

"So, how do we settle this, then?" I asked Ville.

"I guess we both talk to Sy."

SY:

"So, how are things with your fiancee?" I asked, feigning indifference.

Aaron smiled at me over his fries. "Why? You missed me?" So cocky, but so adorable.

I scoffed, then smiled. "No, definitely not. Just curious."

Aaron frowned. "We broke up, actually."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry," I swallowed back the tiny part of me that was, in fact, happy about the breakup. "Can I ask why?"

Aaron smiled again. His blue hair was falling down over his eyes and I was tempted to brush it aside. "I guess I was still holding onto you." My heart skipped at beat when his hand reached across the table and intertwined our fingers. "I still love you, Sy."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: VILLE: "Where the heck is she?" Bam asked, looking around. While Bam and I had been upstairs, talking about Sy, she seemed to have left. "I don't think she's here, Bam," I told him. "She probably got tired of sitting down here alone." Bam sighed. "Can't really say I blame her. How about we make her dinner. And then we can all talk about this." "Sounds good to me." SY: I bit my lip. "You still love me?" I said. "I do. I thought I had moved on, but..." Aaron trailed off. "But...What?" Aaron smiled. "I want to be with you. You're all I could think about since we broke up." My heart was pounding. Of course, I still loved Aaron, still wanted to be with him. But then there were those feelings I had for Ville, no matter how small, nagging in the back of my mind. "Do you think we could give it another shot?" I smiled. "Of course." On the way back to Ville's tower, I told Aaron about how Ville and Bam had been practically ignoring me lately and that I could use more human contact. We laughed and he held my hand. Things seemed to be like they had been six months ago. And I liked it. When we reached the door to Ville's tower, I asked Aaron if he would like to stay for dinner. "Sure," Aaron said, opening the door for me. "Sy, we—" Bam started, but stopped when he saw Aaron. Ville came into the living room from the kitchen and stopped beside Bam. "Who's this?" "This is Aaron," I said. "I invited him to stay for dinner." Ville and Bam looked at each other. "Is something wrong?" I asked them. Ville glanced down at Aaron's hand in mine. "No, it's nothing," he said. "Of course, you're welcome to stay, Aaron." Bam and Ville went back into the kitchen. "Well, that was weird," I said to Aaron. "I don't think they were expecting you to have company," he replied. "Oh, well." I led Aaron into the kitchen. On the table, there was a salad and spaghetti, with garlic bread and white wine. "What's all this?" I asked Bam and Ville. "We just felt like cooking," Bam said, sitting down beside Ville. Aaron and I sat on either side of them awkwardly. For a while, the dinner was mostly silent, aside from someone asking for more wine. Ville and Bam didn't really look at Aaron or myself, just paid real close attention to their food, that they weren't eating. Finally, I got tired of it. Aaron had gone to the bathroom, so I decided to figure out what the heck was going on. "What's going on here, guys?" I asked them. Ville sighed. "We just needed to talk to you about something," he said. I waited, but neither he nor Bam continued. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "It's nothing now," Bam said and left the room. Ville sighed and followed. Aaron came back a second later. "Where is everyone?" I just looked at him, quite confused myself. VILLE: I followed Bam upstairs into his room. The walls had posters of GWAR, HIM and Danzig and the floor was covered in CDs, vinyls and a plethora of clothes. I didn't mind the mess he made; he was my best friend. And my room almost mirrored his, so I really couldn't complain. "What are the odds that she would run into Aaron?" Bam said, slamming down on his bed dramatically. "You know him?" I asked. I was standing against the closed door, smoking a cigarette. Bam sighed. "Yeah, he's her ex. They've been broken up for months. I knew he'd moved to Europe, but what the hell is he doing in Finland?" "So, are we going to talk to Sy about how we feel about her?" I asked. "I don't think so. She really loved this guy. I'm sure she still does." "Well, I guess things are going to be pretty awkward for a while." "I need a drink," Bam said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. "Something stronger than wine." I smiled and opened the door. SY: I closed the door behind Aaron. He had decided to leave after the very awkward dinner. We had exchanged numbers and hugged, though he had tried to kiss me. I told him I didn't kiss on the first date, and he had only laughed. Now, I was standing in the middle of Ville's living room, trying to figure out what was going on with him and Bam. Deciding to go up and ask them again, I headed for the stairs. Bam and Ville were already descending, looking like they had somewhere to be in a hurry. I stood in front of the door, blocking their way out. "I want you to tell me what's going on," I said. "I want you to tell me right now." "Where's Aaron?" Bam asked. "He left after the two of you rudely left in the middle of dinner." Ville sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but it was Bam who spoke. "We're going to get a drink, so move." "No, I want to know what's wrong with you two," I said firmly. "Nothing is wrong. You are just in the way of me and a shot." I looked behind Bam to Ville. "What about you?" I asked. Ville just shook his head. "Fine." I moved and the two of them left without another word. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: SY: I decided to take my anger out on Ville's house. And by "take my anger out" on it, I meant clean it. By the time they got home a few hours later, the tower was spotless and I was still in a bad mood. Ville appeared sober, but Bam was wasted. I watched as Ville help Bam upstairs to his room, apologizing to me when Bam knocked over a few things. When Ville came back downstairs, I was cleaning up the mess Bam had made. Ville sat on the bottom stair and waited for me to finish, before saying, "We need to talk, Sy." "Oh, now you want to talk?" I said snidely. I wasn't in the mood for anymore of their games. Not today. "Sy, please." Sighing, I sat down beside him. "What is it?" I asked. "I apologize about earlier." Ville glanced over at me. "We weren't expecting to have company is all." I nodded. "I figured. But that doesn't really explain the rudeness. Especially from Bam." "That's for Bam to talk to you about when he's ready." "And what about you?" Ville cocked a brow. "What about me?" "You weren't nearly as rude as Bam, but you still weren't nice, either," I said. Ville pursed his lips and sighed. "You know how I feel about you. I thought you were beginning to feel the same. That's why, when you brough Aaron home, I wasn't too happy." Of course. I wasn't being fair to him. I had let him believe that I had feelings for him, and I kind of did have feelings for him. And then I had brought Aaron back to the tower, as if I were playing him. I could see why he was upset. "I'm sorry," I said. "I was starting to have feelings for you, but I love Aaron." "I can understand and respect that," Ville replied. He stood and stretched. God, he was gorgeous. I forced myself to stop thinking like that. "I'm going upstairs to bed." "So, we're good?" Ville smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Stop that, heart. "Yeah, love. We're good." BAM: I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and in dire need of a shower. I didn't remember coming home, or going to bed. I did, however, remember the fact that Sy was back with Aaron. And that killed me. Of course, I wasn't sure if I would even have a chance with Sy if she wasn't with Aaron, but still... After a quick, hot shower, I went downstairs and found Sy and Ville at the table, eating waffles. Ville was reading the newspaper and Sy was reading a book. Neither of them looked up when I entered the kitchen, so I downed two glasses of orange juice, took three aspirin and headed out the door. Honestly, I just didn't want to deal with either of them. How could Ville just sit there and not be upset about the fact that now neither of us could be with Sy? And I knew Sy was angry with me, after the way I had treated her the night before. I mean, I understood the fact that she loved Aaron, but the guy had just left her high and dry for another woman. A woman whom got engaged to, just four months after meeting her. For crying out loud, the guy was...I didn't know what he was, but I didn't like. And I damn sure didn't trust him. If he proposed to Sy right now, I wasn't sure she'd say no. Maybe I could make her see that Aaron wasn't right for her. Or maybe I could make him see that he wasn't good enough for Sy.. VILLE: I hung my towel on the rack and walked into my room, which was connected to the bathroom. I stood there, not sure what to wear. Today was a signing and I was expected to look my rockstar best. Whatever that was. "Ville, can I—OH MY GOD!" Sy turned around and covered her face at the same time. "Sy!" I jumped in the bed and covered myself. Had she really just seen me naked? "Why was the door open?" Sy called from the hallway. "You're naked!" "I don't know! I forgot you were here!" I took a breath and burst out laughing. "You can come in." Sy came into my room; her face was blood red. "What are you laughing about?" She was trying to be serious, but I could the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Your face—my face—the whole thing!" Sy started laughing, too. "What are you idiots laughing about?" Bam was leaning on the doorjam to my room, staring at Sy and I like we were insane. Sy smirked. "I walked in on Ville naked." Bam didn't find this too funny, which made me frown. I knew how he felt about Sy, but he really had no reason to be this upset. I had feelings for Sy, too, and I was fine. If she wanted to be with Aaron, so be it. As long he treated her well and made her happy, who was I to stand between them? "Uhmm..What were you going to ask me, Sy?" I said. "Uhh..Right. I was going to ask if I could borrow one of your tee shirts. All mine are in the wash," Sy said, the smile wiped off her face as well. "Sure, love. Can I put some clothes on first?" Sy blushed and left the room, pulling Bam and the door behind her. Well, that was awkward. I quickly pulled on some black skinny jeans, a purple button up and purple beanie. After putting on my shoes, I took Sy a black tee downstairs. She and Bam were sitting awkwardly on either end of the couch, not talking and not paying attention to one another. I tossed Sy the shirt and she went to go shower. Now was the perfect time to talk to Bam about Aaron. I sat down beside him. "Bam, are you going to talk to Sy about this?" I asked. I knew he would understand what I was meaning. "Why would I do that?" Bam said. "I know how she feels about Aaron, but I also know he isn't good enough for her." I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "So, what do you plan to do about that?" Bam simply smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: BAM: "I'm glad you agreed to meet me," I told Aaron. We were at a bar a few blocks from Ville's, sitting at a booth in the back. I had asked Aaron to meet me to talk about Sy; he didn't know what I meant by that, but he had agreed to come anyway. Aaron took a sip of his drink. "Right," he said. "What's this about, Bam?" "I don't think you're good enough for Sy," I said bluntly, and sat back to judge Aaron's reaction. I didn't have to wait for a reaction long. A few seconds later, Aaron burst out laughing. "What's so damn funny?" I asked him. "Come on, Bam. Why don't you just say it?" Aaron wasn't laughing anymore, though I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was mocking me. I clenched my jaw. "Say what?" "You're in love with her. Sy. You're in love with Sy." Aaron smirked and ordered another drink. "It's okay. I know you're trying to get me out of the picture so you can be with her. But face it, even if I weren'there, Sy would never be with you. If she were going to be with anyone, it'd be Ville." "You don't know that." My heart was racing. I wanted to punch this guy into next week, but that would only make Sy angrier with me. "Of course I do. Do you think I haven't seen the way they look at each other? When Sy thinks I'm not paying attention, I catch her sneaking glances at him. And he's always watching her with this look in his eyes." Aaron seemed to space out for a moment, but then he snapped out of it. "So, you see. They'd be together and you'd be the third wheel." Aaron finished off his drink and ordered another. I was beginning to think this guy was an alcoholic. "Doesn't it bother you that they look at each other that way, then," I asked him. His eyes were beginning to get that glossy look and his words were slurring. Still, he smiled and ordered another drink. "Of course it bothersss meee." "I think you should stop drinking now. You have to drive." Aaron didn't listen, just took another swig. "Jussst gooo. Go beee miserraable ssomewhere elssssshh." I stood and left Aaron sitting in the booth alone. VILLE: I signed one last autograph and started to make my way home. It had been a long day and I just wanted to go home and rest. And see what Bam had been up to. I knew from the look he had given me earlier that he had been up to something. He hadn't told me what that something was, but I had a feeling it involved Aaron. Just then, my phone rang. Sy's name came up on the caller ID. "Sy, I'm on my way home," I said. "Did you need me to pick something up?" "Aaron's in the hospital," she replied. I could tell that she was crying. Her voice was thick and she kept sniffling. I stopped walking. "What happened?" I couldn't help but feel like Bam might had something to do with this. Whether it was intentional or unintentional. "He was drinking and he wrecked." I felt a pang of relief that Bam hadn't appeared to have done anything to the guy. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Is Bam there?" "No; he won't answer his phone," Sy started sobbing. "I don't know how this could happen. Aaron's never been like this before. I was on the phone with him when he wrecked." "Sy, it's going to be alright. I'm almost there." SY: Ville arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. He immediately took me into his arms. We sat there, in the waiting room, for more than an hour, waiting for word on Aaron. Aaron had been in surgery for more than two hours when the doctor came out to talk to us. Bam still hadn't shown up, nor was he answering his phone. Ville and I were the only ones there for Aaron, since we were the only ones in the country he really knew. "Are you the family of Aaron Shyles?" the doctor asked Ville and I. Ville, who still had his arm around my shoulders, spoke. "Yes, we are." "I'm sorry." As soon as the doctor had spoken those two words, I sank to the floor. I knew what that meant. Either he was gone, or he wasn't going to make it. "We've done all we can, but he isn't going to make it." "How long does he have?" Ville asked. He was in the floor with me now, his arms around me while I cried. "A few hours. At best." The doctor told us his room number and left us alone. Ville pulled away and made me look at him. "Sy, it's going to be okay. Do you want to go see him?" I nodded and followed Ville to Aaron's room. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: VILLE: Aaron's room was filled with sound of beeping machines. He wasn't awake at the moment, and even if he were, there was a tube down his throat that would prevent him from speaking. I stayed by the door, not wanting to get in the way of Sy saying goodbye to Aaron. The constant beep...beep...beep of the heart moniter was the only indication that the poor guy was alive. I dialed Bam's number again. It went straight to voice mail. Where the hell was he? SY: I slowly made my way over to Aaron's bedside. I vaguely noticed that Ville stayed back, just inside the door. Aaron had a tube down his throat and wires and tubes connected to his arms. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep myself from crying. I loved Aaron. Before we had broken up, we'd been together for two years. I hated seeing him like this. I hated knowing this was the last time I would see him. That I would never be able to hear him say my name again. Before I knew it, I was sobbing again. I held Aaron's hand in mine and just cried. I told him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me. Then I got angry. "Why did you do this to me, Aaron?" I squeezed his hand. "We were supposed to have a life together! You weren't supposed to leave me again!" "Love, it's alright," I heard Ville say behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. That was when Aaron's heart stopped. He flat-lined. Ville tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead, whispering soothing words. But nothing could soothe me right now. I loved Aaron. He was the love of my life. Losing him to another woman was one thing. But losing him forever...I wasn't sure I could handle it. About an hour and a half later, Ville was helping through the door of his tower. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. Forever. We found Bam on the couch, smoking a cigarette, an almost-empty bottle of booze on the floor beside him. Seeing Bam here, relaxing, drinking...It made me really angry all of a sudden. I pushed Ville off of me, walked over to where Bam was just starting to stand up, and slapped across the face. The slap stung my hand, but I didn't care. "Where were you!" I yelled at Bam. "What are you talking about?" Bam asked, a hand on his cheek, his expression one of shock. "I've been here." I pushed Bam. He stepped back, spilling alcohol all over the floor. "Aaron's dead!" "What?" Bam seemed confused. "How?" I pushed him again. Ville tried to restrain me, but when I elbowed him in the ribs, he backed off. "He got drunk and wrecked! Why weren't you there?" "Where?" Now Bam was backed against the wall. I pounded my fist on his chest. He grabbed my wrists. "Why weren't you there for me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" "I didn't even know!" Bam replied defensively. "We called you over and over! But you were too busy lying here drunk!" "I'm sorry." "You were supposed to be there for me, Bam." I was too exhausted to yell anymore. "But you weren't. Ville had to be there in your place." "Sy, I'm so sorry." "No. I'm done with you. I never want to see you again." I jerked my wrists away from him and went upstairs. VILLE: I stood there awkwardly. I heard Sy slam the door to her room closed and looked over at Bam. He was a mess. He seemed genuinely confused and hurt and angry all at the same time. "Bam—" I started, but he cut me off. "No. She's right," Bam said. "I should have been there. But I wasn't. I was here, getting wasted because Aaron told me Sy would never love me. And now he's right. She hates me." Sighing, I sat on the arm of the couch and clasped my hands together. "Bam, you just need to give her a little time. She's angry with everyone right now, and upset." "She's not angry with you," Bam said a little accusingly. "She just elbowed me in the ribs," I replied rubbing the place she'd hit me. I was sure there would be a bruise. "Just because you were holding her back from hitting me." "Bam, just give her some time, okay? You're her best friend." "No, I'm not. I'm going to stay somewhere else for a while. I might go back to the states. I'll let you know." Bam went upstairs to pack and left me alone in the living room. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: SY: I put on some pajamas and crawled into bed miserably. I wanted to cry, but it was as if I was out of tears. They just wouldn't come. Now that I was alone, I found myself feeling bad about how I had treated Bam. I considered going downstairs to apologize, but I just wanted to wallow in my own pity. The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and something sweet. I didn't remember falling asleep the night before, but I was feeling better. Ville was waiting for me downstairs, with coffee and pancakes. I didn't see Bam, but assumed he was still in bed. "How are you, love?" Ville asked, sitting across from me. I took a sip of coffee. "I'm...better," I replied. "I'm sorry about your ribs." Ville smiled. "It's alright. I know you didn't want to injure me. Did you?" Now, I smiled. "Of course not. Where's Bam?" Ville ran a hand through his hair. "Bam left last night." "What? Well, where'd he go?" "He said he was going to stay somewhere else, or that he might go back to the states." I sighed. This was my fault. I had totally fucked up my relationship with Bam. It wasn't his fault that Aaron had wrecked. But I had treated him like it was. "I have to go find him," I said finally. Ville looked at me like I was crazy. "No, no, no. Just like I told him you need your space, he needs his space. You guys will work it out, but I think you both just need a little time." "Fine. I'll give him his space." Three weeks later... BAM: "I'm glad you came," I said as Sy sat down on the bench beside me. It was beautiful day and we were meeting at the park. We were still in Helsinki and we hadn't spoken since the night Aaron had died. "Sure," Sy said. She was looking beautiful today, wearing a simple white sun dress and flip-flops. Her wavy, brown hair fell down around her shoulders. "Bam, before you say anything...I want to apologize. You're not a bad friend. I was just hurt and angry and I took it out on you." "No, Sy. I am a bad friend." "What are you talking about?" I swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy, and she was sure to really hate me afterward, but she had to know. "The night Aaron died, I was with him right before that." "You were with him?" "I asked him to meet me at a bar downtown so we could talk," I watched as Sy's expression turned to one of confusion. "Talk about what?" she asked. I took a deep breath and then the words just tumbled out of my mouth. I couldn't have stopped them if I'd tried. "Talk about you. I love you, Sy. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and I wanted to be with you. I told Aaron that he wasn't good enough for you, but he didn't listen. He told me you'd never want to be with me, so I got angry and left. That's why I was drinking when you got home that night." Sy didn't speak for so long, I thought she wasn't going to say anything. Finally, she said, "You know, Bam, I should be angry. But I'm not." Sy looked at me. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't seem mad. "Aaron's gone now. And I know you were just looking out for me." "No, Sy. I did it because I want to be with you." "Bam, there's something I have to tell you." Uh-oh. "Ville and I are together." "What?" Ville and Sy were together? It had only been three weeks since Aaron had died. Well, you came here to try to get her to be with you. Of course, she's with Ville. Aaron was right: Sy would never want to be with me. "When did this happen?" Sy looked away. "About a week ago. You're not angry, are you?" I sighed. "No, I'm not angry." I glanced over at Sy. "I knew I'd never have chance with you." "Bam—" "It's fine, Sy. I'm your friend and that's all I'll ever be." I smiled a little. "At least you're still in my life." Sy smiled. A few hours later, I was at the park alone. Sy had left a while ago, and I was alone with my thoughts. I stood and headed for Ville's. I had a bone to pick with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: VILLE: I was cleaning up the kitchen, when I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't sure who it could be. Usually, if it were one of the guys from the band, they just walked in. And Sy lived here now, so... Putting down the dirty plate I was holding, I went to answer the door. As soon as I opened it, Bam pushed past me inside. He didn't seem angry, really. Just aggravated. I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that he wasn't happy. "Bam, where have you been?" I asked him. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks." Bam stalked toward me and pointed his finger at me. "Really? Because it seems like you've been busy cozying up to Sy," he said. I sighed. "No, Bam. It's not like that." "Sure, it is. You figured that since I was gone, it would be the perfect time for you to swoop in and comfort her. Right?" "It's not my fault you left me to do your job as her best friend." I wasn't usually this sharp, but he wasn't really giving me a choice here. Bam laughed venomously. "I left because I was trying to do what was best for her." Now it was my turn to laugh. "You left her right after she lost someone she loved. You left her because you couldn't stand to see her cry over another guy. You left her because you're selfish." I hit the floor before I'd realized what had happened. Bam had hit me. Punched me, right in the face. I stood back up, tasting blood in my mouth. I told him to leave and not to come back. He did so without arguing, leaving me alone. Sy would be at work for another few hours, so I had a lot of time to think. After cleaning the blood from my lip, I decided I wasn't going to tell Sy about this. I assumed that she and Bam would talk eventually and, just because my relationship with Bam was screwed, didn't mean hers had to be. On the one hand, I understood Bam's anger. I had told him that I wouldn't date Sy because he said he loved her. But on the other hand, Bam had left and not called or anything for weeks. He had left Sy in her time of need and didn't even have the decency to let us know he was alive. Even after he'd promised to let me know something. BAM: I stalked out of Ville's tower. About halfway to the hotel I was still staying at, I realized that I had just punched my best friend in the face. Well, he's definitely not your best friend anymore. a voice at the back of my mind told me. I leaned against the nearest building and looked up at the sky. Everything was falling apart. It wasn't all supposed to happen like this. SY: Ville was perched on the arm of the couch, looking quite upset, when I got home from work that afternoon. I put my bag on the coffee table and stood in front of him, my arms crossed over my chest. He slowly brought his gaze up to meet mine. I immediately noticed the fact that he had a busted lip. "Where'd you get that?" I asked him. His hand flew to his lip, but he looked away. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Let's go get some dinner." I sighed and went upstairs to change. I was in a sun dress, but it was getting chilly out. I pulled on some jeans and a sweater and went back downstairs. Ville hadn't moved. When he saw me, he started for the door. I ran and stood in front of it, blocking his way out. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me who gave you that busted lip," I told him. Ville sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. "Can we just drop the subject? Please." "Fine. Guess who I saw today?" I had a feeling Ville already knew. And I had a feeling I knew who punched him in the face. "Bam Margera." "Really?" Ville pretended to be surprised. "Yeah. So why'd he punch you?" I asked. Ville cocked a brow. "How did you—" "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Bam told me that he wasn't angry you and I were together, but he's never been a good liar." "I'm not hungry anymore," Ville said, turning back for the couch. I followed him. "Yeah, me either. So where is Bam now?" "I don't know. I told to leave and not to come back," Ville replied, seeming as if he regretted everything that had happened. I sighed. "Well, you know he's going to go and get himself into trouble." "I know." 


End file.
